


Bruised

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean, M/M, Marking, PWP, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t keep the hurting weak sobs from hitching up through his throat, stuttering uh-uh’s every time Sam slams in. Dean’s wrong, all the aches on his body aren’t just the marks Sam’s mouth has left. He feels turned inside out, loose and aching, everything from head to toe is one dull throb of deliriously good pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

Dean feels like he’s been thrown into a gravestone by an angry spirit, but the aches deep in his muscle right now are marks left on his body by his brother’s mouth. Rings of dented teeth marks scattered over his chest, little quick pop red circles lining down his hips, clusters of deep vivid purples scattered on the insides of his thighs.

He wonders if all the little impressions of Sam’s teeth can add up a tally of the days they’ve been apart - a whole year - that’s a lot of teeth.

He can’t keep the hurting weak sobs from hitching up through his throat, stuttering uh-uh’s every time Sam slams in. Dean’s wrong, all the aches on his body aren’t just the marks Sam’s mouth has left. He feels turned inside out, loose and aching, everything from head to toe is one dull throb of deliriously good pain.

Dean’s never felt more like Sam’s.

Head lolling to the side on the scratchy motel sheets, pillows scattered to the floor and sheets kicked off a while ago, Dean vaguely notes that it’s past one a.m. He doesn’t know how the fuck Sam is still going. When did they start. Around ten. Something like that. Dean came ages ago, the first stretch deep muscle spasm of too much too fast when Sam shoved his thick cock inside greedily with no where near enough prep, yeah that, that was enough to set Dean off already. He got hard again after Sam had fucked him cross eyed and came screaming into the mattress with a hand pinning him down between the shoulder blades.

Sam’s come once. Once. This entire time. Buried deep in Dean and leaving bruises on his hips with cruel fingers, Sam came once and Dean was ready to call it a night but then there was a hot mouth on his hole sucking and licking and wriggling into the lax muscle to drag out a low begging groan from him. And it wasn’t even five minutes until Sam was hard again.

Dean can tell himself all he likes that Sam just missed him. That it’s been too long. But Sam hasn’t had stamina like this in a long time, when he was a teen and could pop off in a minute but his dick could get hard from a stiff breeze - a puff of air from Dean’s spit wet lips - and they could go all night long. At least they stopped for snacks then.

There’s something off about Sam now. Dean can’t quite pin it down. But he hasn’t had higher brain functions for a few hours now. He might be drooling. He might be crying. All he can feel is the hard drag of Sam’s cock pushing through his rim, the fat head rubbing that sweet spot deep inside, those cut hips slamming more aching bruises into Dean’s skin.

Dean might be embarrassed that he can’t keep up with his brother. His cocks been full soft for a while now. At least it tried to keep up a semi, valiantly, after the second time he came. But Dean can barely hold on to Sam’s biceps anymore. Sam had him on his knees shaking and slumped over until Dean couldn’t feel his legs anymore, couldn’t hold himself up and just collapsed on the bed. Then he was fucked face first into the mattress for fuck knows how long until Sam flipped him over.

Soft cock and balls jostling with the heave as Sam pulls back and snaps his hips, grinds dirty, pulls back again, Dean’s chest heaves and the bed is soaked with sweat. Sam’s dripping, just got out of the shower no towels left dripping, his hair matted with it and his whole body flushed under that dark tan he has and when did he get so wide, so solid, so rough cut. Hands wrapped around Dean’s thighs holding his legs wide as Sam kneels on the bed and god is he a fucking machine, Dean ran out of quarters a long time ago and Sam’s still going, going.

Dean can hardly see straight, everything fades and sharpens, wavers in his sight. Faded ugly wall paper, water stained ceiling, scattered clothes ripped off littering the floor. The gleam of sweat on Sam’s skin in the flickering fluorescent light coming slatted through the blinds, the white of his eyes and the white of his teeth lips parted in a smile as he fucks the impression of his dick solidly into Dean’s body and he’s not going to be able to sit for a week.

Dean didn’t even know Sam was smiling cause he was begging, gasping sharp edged “Sammy Sammy please” and “I can’t” and even “you’re hurting me”.

His cock still thinks it’s a good idea to drool a little trickle of come for the wide stretch of his ass around Sam’s thick cock that’s pulling him inside out. Sam slings a leg over his shoulder and squeezes Dean’s soft cock, rubbing over the head with a thumb and he smiles as he sinks in. Curling over Dean, split open and carved out and left hollowed red raw, Sam looks at him thickly sweet crooning “Dean, Dean, you’ll never leave me again will you…”

And all Dean can do is loop an arm weakly around Sam’s neck and beg for it to stop because he can’t take how it hurts his body and how it hurts deep rooted under his ribs, he can’t take it anymore.

Shuddering and panting, Sam slams their bodies together and bites into Dean’s shoulder until he’s wet with blood, with come and sweat and tears, and Sam’s heavy weight blankets over him, overwhelms him, consumes him.

Dean doesn’t even have the strength to roll over so Sam is kind enough to shove a pillow under his head and pull a blanket over his sticky battered body. Dean thinks that he falls asleep with his brother by his side - it was always Sam’s favorite place to be - but when he wakes up with screaming muscles an hour later the bed beside him is empty.


End file.
